


[Vid] Shock the Monkey

by giandujakiss



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Shock the Monkey by Peter Gabriel<br/>Summary: Full immunity and means.<br/>Spoilers: Through 1x18<br/>Length: 2:14</p><p>Links to streaming and download versions at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/1238351.html">Livejournal</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/454949.html">Dreamwidth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Shock the Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this vid is more catharsis for me than anything else. I can't help 'shipping Steve and Danny, but I really _resent_ the show for making it impossible for me to love them guilt-free, and for making me feel so ashamed about liking the parts that I like. So I felt like I had to at least register my objections in some way, however weak the effort may be, in between all the devouring of Steve/Danny first-time fic. IDEK

**Password: exigentcircumstances**


End file.
